


Lando

by krs1613



Series: Kawal Boys Serye [2]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, joke madalas korni ako hahaha, korni ko minsan, mej korni, nagawa nang dumalaw si bagyong lando, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krs1613/pseuds/krs1613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ito ay kwentong hango na galing sa dalawang taong nagmamahalan ng tunay. Kapit ka lang kapatid baka matangay ka ng hangin. Pero wag ka nang matakot sa dilim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lando

Hindi mo alam kung anong espirito nga ba ang sumapi sayo at lumabas ka pa ng bahay. Alam mo naman na may bagyo pero akala mo ikaw si Storm ng X-Men. Gaga ka din eh. Matigas na ang ulo, pabibo pa.

Sa kanto lang naman, che. Eh yung kalagayan ng panahon sa labas walang ‘sa kanto lang naman’ na sinasanto.

Kaya hindi mo siya masisi kung bakit silent treatment siya ngayon sayo. Eh kung nahampas ka ng kung anu-anong mga lumilipad diyan? Ang lakas kaya ng hangin at ulan.

Inabutan ka niya ng tuwalya at pinainitan ka ng tubig. “Alam mo naman kung nasaan yung banyo. Maligo ka nalang pag kumulo na.” BV talaga si Mr. Panadero ng Kalye Uno 2015 sayo. Ni hindi ka niya tinignan. “San ka punta?” Tanong mo naman habang pinapatuyo yung buhok mo. Nanginginig ka na mula sa pagkakababad sa ulan at hangin sa labas. Buti nalang at malapit lang bahay niya mula sa kanto. May masisilungan ka habang naghihintay na tumila yung ulan.

“Sa kusina.” Sobrang tipid magsalita. Lumapit ka at sinubukan mong yakapin siya mula sa likod. “Sorry na, hon.” Pacute mode on. Napabuntong hininga siya at tumango lang. “Oo na.” Sabi niya sabay piglas sa yakap mo.

“Ehhh! Galit ka pa! Sorry na talaga hon!” Hinabol mo siya.

“Hindi nga. Nag sorry ka na diba.”

“Nyeta naman hon oh. Tampo ka parin? Bakit ka lumalayo sakin?”

“Kasi nga basa pa damit mo. Magkakasakit tayo pareho.”

“Weh,”

“Bahala ka nga. Yung tubig, bantayan mo nalang.”

Walk out. Wow. Medyo naasar ka pero alam mo naman na at fault ka din. Pero dahil mahal mo, babalik– ayy wrong show. Hahabulin mo.

Nakita mo na naghahanda siya ng sopas. Nagutom ka bigla kahit na kakakain mo lang mga isang oras lang ang nakalipas. Mas maaasahan pa siya sa kusina kaysa sayo.

Alam mong alam niya na papalapit ka at hindi mo naman na sinubukang lumapit ng palihim. Muli, niyakap mo siya at pinatong ang mukha mo sa likod niya. “Huwag kang mabahala…” mahina mong sinabi.

“…may nagbabantay sa dilim.” Patuloy mo nung hindi siya nagreact.

“Nag aabang sa sulok at may…h-hawak na patalim…pft…” di mo na napigilang matawa din kasi natawa na din siya. “Di ka hahayan na muli kang masaktan.” Dagdag mo. Umiiling na siya. Naiimagine mo na yung ngiti niya sa mukha.

“Huwag ka nang matakot sa dilim.”

“Tangina, Lando talaga.” Napamura na siya.


End file.
